


Foolish Enough

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: What a drunken conversation can lead to (?) I don't really know how to summarize this... anyway PWP/SMUT XD





	Foolish Enough

  
  
Toshi and Yoshiki were hanging out at Yoshiki's place after one of the blonde’s classical concerts. They were laughing about their memories of older days as they shared some wine. Yoshiki was drinking much more than Toshi, who was pouring a new glass for his friend while still holding onto his second one.   
  
“Mom was so worried that time...” Yoshiki said laughing and having a hard time keeping his hand steady for his friend to finish pouring his glass.   
  
“Yeah, but in the end you were just fine... As usual...” Toshi smiled.   
  
“Man, I miss those days.” Yoshiki took his glass to his lips, drinking a good part of its just poured contents.   
  
“We were such fools weren't we?” Toshi took a sip from his glass.   
  
“Yes, and we were happy too…” Yoshiki said some nostalgia lingering in his voice.   
  
“Aren't you happy now?” Toshi asked frowning slightly.   
  
“Oh, don't get me wrong! I'm happy...” Yoshiki drank some more wine. “I just miss being younger...”  
  
Toshi smiled. “Don't we all?” he asked.   
  
“We could do pretty much anything we wanted...” the blonde sighed.   
  
“Yes… It was nice...” Toshi smiled softly. “Even if it was a foolish thing or a mistake, no one was there to judge our decisions...”   
  
“Do you remember any of those foolish things?” Yoshiki asked looking at his friend.   
  
“Oh... I do... And I wonder if you have forgotten them...” Toshi retorted.   
  
“Well... I remember the time we skipped school because we found out we could buy beer without an ID on that old store...” Yoshiki said.   
  
“That was funny...” Toshi laughed at the memory. “You were completely wasted with just two beers...”   
  
“Look who is talking!” Yoshiki laughed too. “You were worst...”  
  
“Don't even make me remember that...” Toshi said. “Remember that time we sneaked into school at night just to smoke in our classroom but the smell lingered and everyone thought it was the spirit of that teacher that had just passed away?”   
  
“That was fun...” Yoshiki said drinking some more.   
  
“And remember that time we had sex just so we wouldn't be virgins anymore?” Toshi added.   
  
Yoshiki almost choked on his wine. “I thought we had agreed not to talk about that...” he said laughing.   
  
“Well it was a long time ago... I think we can talk about it now...” Toshi laughed as well though his eyes were analyzing every movement and expression on his friend's face.   
  
“Yeah... It's true...” Yoshiki said finishing his glass once again. “We were so bored… and wasted.”   
  
“Like now?” Toshi asked.   
  
“Well, I'm not that wasted today...” Yoshiki said pouring some more wine for himself. “Man, I can barely remember what we did...”   
  
“Well... It wasn't that bad now that you mention it...” Toshi then drank some more of his glass.   
  
“Do you think so?” the blonde asked drinking from his glass once again.   
  
“Did you really forget your first time?” Toshi looked at the blonde wonderingly.   
  
Yoshiki laughed almost choking on his wine again. “Well... Can we really call it that?” he asked putting his glass down. “I mean... Yeah, it was our first time... But we are men...”   
  
“So what?” Toshi insisted.   
  
“Well, it was ok I guess... We were teenagers and all... But, would you do it again now?” Yoshiki asked.   
  
“I wouldn't mind.” Toshi answered sincerely.   
  
Yoshiki looked at his friend blinking a couple of times. “You wouldn't mind having sex with another man now, on your forties?”   
  
“Oh, I wouldn't do it with another man... I would do it with you...” Toshi stated.   
  
Yoshiki laughed. “That doesn't make me any less of a man...”  
  
“I know, but you are not just anyone... You might not remember it, but... Honestly... That time... It was special for me...” Toshi sighed.   
  
Yoshiki sat up on his sofa, looking at Toshi. “You are saying it because you are horny, aren´t you?” he asked.   
  
Toshi smiled. “I'm not... Well... Maybe I’m a bit horny…” he admitted.   
  
“Well... You can do me if you want...” Yoshiki offered suddenly.   
  
Toshi's jaw almost hit the floor. “A-are you sure?”  
  
“Well why not?” Yoshiki asked. “We did it once before... And you say it was good... I'm not as drunk today as I was then so… I might as well remember it this time... Besides...” he was never able to finish his sentence. Toshi's lips on his own silenced him in a second, his eyes opened wide with surprise. However, Toshi's lips felt warm, and soft, so he relaxed little by little, closing his eyes slowly as he felt the elder's hand slide through the back of his neck. The blonde parted his lips slightly as he felt Toshi's exploring tongue, which didn't waste any time, entering his mouth, prodding and massaging his own as he coaxed him into doing the same.   
  
Yoshiki's hands went to Toshi's neck as well, holding him close as he deepened the kiss until they both needed to breathe. Their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes, their breath coming in short gasps.   
  
“You are still so sensitive…” Toshi said then kissing Yoshiki's jaw line, going down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.   
  
“Toshi...” Yoshiki moaned as he felt the elder bite softly on his skin.   
  
“I like that...” Toshi said then making Yoshiki lie down on the couch.   
  
Yoshiki moved his head upwards, giving Toshi room to explore. He took it gladly, sucking softly on the blonde’s collarbone, placing one of his knees between Yoshiki's legs, pressing softly against his crotch.   
  
“Ah!” Yoshiki moaned even louder as he felt Toshi's leg against his hardening manhood, moving against him, wanting more.   
  
Toshi smiled taking one of his hands to Yoshiki's chest, pinching his nipples softly over his shirt. Listening to his moans was like listening to his beautiful music.   
  
“Toshi...” Yoshiki called, Toshi stopped to look at him, hoping he hadn't changed his mind. “Stop teasing me... Do something...”  
  
Toshi almost laughed. “Demanding are we...?” he said as he began unbuttoning Yoshiki's shirt, to then unhook his belt, opening his pants and releasing the enclosure of his hardened member.   
  
Yoshiki got slightly up on his elbows, looking at Toshi's actions, waiting impatiently for him to go on. Toshi then pulled the blonde's pants off him, together with his underwear as he barely lifted his hips to allow him to do so, blushing softly and feeling self conscious for a moment.   
  
“You are so beautiful...” Toshi said then running his hands softly up Yoshiki's slender legs, settling between them, kissing his inner thighs as he moved up.   
  
Yoshiki moaned softly as he felt his manhood moving impatiently. Toshi then licked his lips, getting closer to the blonde's dick, kissing the tip, to then stick out his tongue, liking the slit.   
  
“Ah!!” Yoshiki nearly screamed as he felt Toshi's gentle stimulation. “Toshi...” he said allowing his head to fall back as the elder took him deeply into his mouth. “Ah... Yes...”   
  
Toshi moved up and down Yoshiki's length a couple more times before leaving it and going further down on him.   
  
Yoshiki lifted his head to see what his friend was doing, another partial scream leaving his lips as he felt the elder's tongue licking and prodding at his entrance. “Ah... Toshi!! Don’t…!”   
  
Toshi took Yoshiki's dick in his hand, stroking it as he kept on liking the area, feeling how it relaxed little by little. Yoshiki closed his eyes, feeling one of Toshi's fingers joining his tongue, pushing his way inside his body.   
  
Toshi then added some more saliva to the area, slowly pushing a second finger inside. “Mmm... You taste so good...” he said as he added a third finger.   
  
“Ugh! Toshi... It hurts...” Yoshiki complained closing his eyes, feeling a bit too stretched.   
  
“Relax...” Toshi said, then once more taking Yoshiki's dick into his mouth, sucking him softly as he pushed his fingers in and out, curving them softly, searching for that spot he knew would do the trick, finding it on his third attempt.   
  
“Toshi!!” Yoshiki opened his eyes as a surge of pleasure ran up and down his spine. “Do that again!!” he demanded.   
  
Toshi left go of Yoshiki's dick, laughing softly. “I knew you'd like that...” he said pushing his fingers against the same area.   
  
“Oh... Yes... More!” Yoshiki requested, moving his hips against Toshi's fingers.   
  
Toshi noticed Yoshiki was more than ready for him, so he took his fingers out of his body, earning a dismayed complain from his friend. “I'll make you feel better...” he said then going to his long before discarded coat, taking out a small box that contained condoms.   
  
Yoshiki looked at him. “You are still fully dressed...” he pouted.   
  
“Not for long...” Toshi said then undoing his belt and dropping his pants to the floor, tossing his shirt next as he kneeled between Yoshiki's legs.   
  
Yoshiki once more propped himself up with his elbows, eagerly waiting.   
  
Toshi then pushed his boxers down, finally releasing his hardened manhood as he rolled the condom down on it. “Are you ready?” he asked looking at Yoshiki's eyes.   
  
Yoshiki nodded lying down once more, feeling then how Toshi took his legs and made him spread them further, he closed his eyes blushing.   
  
“Relax...” Toshi said as he guided his dick towards Yoshiki, pushing softly against his tight ring of muscles.  
  
Yoshiki tensed as he felt it. “Wait...” he pleaded grasping the couch with one of his hands.   
  
“It's ok...” Toshi said soothingly, taking one of his hands to caress Yoshiki's dick. “Breathe slowly...” he instructed as he pushed a bit more.   
  
Yoshiki complied, taking several deep breaths, feeling how Toshi's dick made room in his body. “Ah... It... Hurts...” he complained.   
  
“Just a bit more...” Toshi said almost breathlessly as he finally entered his friend's body completely, using all his will power to hold still, giving him time to get used to having him in.   
  
“It's... So big...” Yoshiki said placing his hands on Toshi's shoulders.   
  
Toshi smiled, getting closer and kissing the blonde’s neck, going up to meet his lips which welcomed him sweetly, and as Toshi felt his friend relax into the kiss he began to move against his body. Yoshiki's moans were consumed on his lips as their tongues caressed each other.   
  
Yoshiki broke the kiss as he felt how the elder reached that spot once again. “Ah... Toshi... More!”   
  
“As you wish...” Toshi said then increasing the speed of his movements, hitting the blonde’s sweet spot over and over again as his moans of pleasure fueled his own. He could feel Yoshiki's body tensing around him, as a soft blush spread over his cheeks and torso announcing his closeness almost as loudly as his moans. Toshi could feel himself closer and closer as well, the sound of their sweat slicked skin slamming against each other growing faster and faster so he reached his hand down to Yoshiki's neglected manhood, stroking it in time with his thrusts.   
  
“Ah!! Toshi!” Yoshiki screamed. “I'm... Oh... Yes... Yes... I'm gonna... I'm...” Any trace of coherent thoughts abandoned him as he felt his orgasm forming at the pitch of his stomach, its warmth spreading faster and faster to his lower belly.   
  
“Oh... Yo-chan...” Toshi was barely able to say as he also felt his closeness overwhelm him.   
  
“Toshi!!” The blonde screamed as he came hard on his friends hand.   
  
“Ah!!” Toshi couldn't say any more as he also came, stilling himself for a few moments, enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm, to then slowly get out of his friends body.   
  
Yoshiki sighed holding Toshi, not wanting him to get away just yet. Toshi allowed the younger to hold him, placing his elbows next to his arms as to not to crush him.   
  
“It was amazing...” Yoshiki finally said.   
  
“Yes... Just like the first time...” Toshi smiled looking at his friend.   
  
“Really?” Yoshiki asked surprised.   
  
“Nah, this time was definitely better...” Toshi laughed.   
  
“You!” Yoshiki said slapping Toshi's shoulder softly. “For a moment I thought I've forgotten the best sex of my life...” he then took a hand to his lips as soon as the words left his mouth, startled of what he had just admitted as he looked into Toshi's eyes.   
  
“Was it that good?” Toshi asked seriously.   
  
Yoshiki blushed profusely as he looked down. “Well... Yeah...”   
  
Toshi smiled then taking Yoshiki's face with his hand. “It was the best for me too...” he then kissed his friend's lips softly.   
  
Yoshiki smiled shyly. “Foolish enough for you?” he asked remembering their previous conversation.   
  
“Not at all...” Toshi said sitting up and pulling Yoshiki into a hug. “But we can do it again until it becomes so...”   
  
Yoshiki winced slightly as Toshi sat him up, however he leaned into the embrace. “Can I top next time?”   
  
“I’ll think about it…” Toshi said.   
  
“Why?” Yoshiki asked. “You left me top afterwards the other time...”   
  
“We were both doing it for the sake of not being virgins... So it was fair then...” Toshi smiled.   
  
“Idiot!” Yoshiki slapped Toshi's chest, feeling sleepy.   
  
“Wanna go to bed?” Toshi asked noticing Yoshiki's tired expression.   
  
“Carry me there...” the blonde requested.   
  
Toshi smiled then picking the blonde up, taking him to his bedroom. “Are we allowed to talk about this later?” he inquired as he placed Yoshiki in bed, pulling the covers over him.   
  
“Yes... And we are also allowed to do it again...” Yoshiki answered pulling the covers over his head.   
  
Toshi smiled, climbing in bed next to his friend - well now they were probably more than friends but he would take things one step at a time - and got under the covers. Feeling Yoshiki snuggle closer and lay his head on his chest. He then caressed Yoshiki's hair softly feeling him drift into sleep.   
  
“I love you Yo-chan... And I mean it whenever I say it...” Toshi whispered softly as he also allowed himself drift into sleep. He knew the blonde hadn’t heard him, but it was fine, he knew how the blonde’s mind worked so he was going to give him enough time so he could reciprocate his feelings.   
  
**  
The End**


End file.
